Colegiala Enamorada
by Daniiela-chan
Summary: Los colegios Raimon y Alien son rivales, todos saben eso, pero ¿que pasa entre los estudiantes? Por favor pasen y lean para tener más informacion, NO MAS OC necesarios
1. Colegiala Enamorada 0

Realmente no se si aser este fic, asi que por favor diganme si quieren o les gustaria que continue este fic.

Se trata de mis OC que son "Aliens" pero este fic no esta relasionado que digamos con el anime, son 2 escuelas comunes, la Academia Alien, y Raimon, estas 2 escuelas tienen sus 6 equipos, y como son escuelas rivales por que estan en la misma calle, una a cada lado de la calle, tienen sus torneo cada final de a o escolar.  
>No hay huerfanos todos tendran sus propios padres biologicos.<br>Sera todo hetero lo siento :(, no es que no me guste el yaoi, de echo lo amo, pero con mis OC mujeres pues...  
>Accepto OC, solo tienen que llenar esto:<p>

Nombre del OC:

Aparencia:

Crush(enamoramiento):

Escuela:

Nombre Alien (en caso que queras estar):

Edad (15-17):

Gustos:

Cosas que odia:

Mejores amigos:

Rivales (gente que odia):

Materia favorita:

Materia que odia:

Blackberry? (cel para que pueda chatear durante clases)

Comportamiento:

Otra cosa?:

Solo puede ser mujer, personajes de los cuales no se puede enamorar:

*Nagumo *Suzuno *Heat *Nepper

Bueno, el primer cap si no me an llegado OC, seran solo los mios por ese cap (Estoy apunto de empezar a escribirlo)

Dejen un review por favor

-Daniiela-chan


	2. EJEMPLO

Nombre del OC:Akari Atshushi

Aparencia:Blanca, chaparra, ojos rosa fosforecentes, el cabello rubio y un poco arriba de la mitad de la espalda, diadema roja, blusa roja strapless, chaqueta negra, falda negra, botas rokeras con metales y hasta las rodillas. un rosario rojo envuelto como pulsera en su mu eca.

Crush(enamoramiento): Nagumo

Escuela:Academia Raimon

Nombre Alien (en caso que queras estar): Angela

Edad: 16

Gustos: Cantar, musica, tocar la guitarra, componer musica, deportes, cocinar, ir a discos.

Cosas que odia: Leer, que le pongan retardos, que le digan o a por que es buena en matematicas.

Mejores amigos:Momoko, Daniela, Kotone, Equipo Prominance, Hiroto, de echo todos.

Rivales (gente que odia):Ulvida y Raimon menos Fuduo

Materia favorita: Matematicas

Materia que odia: Lectura

Blackberry? (cel para que pueda chatear durante clases) negro

Comportamiento:Egocentrica, orgullosa, vanidosa, loca, el alma de las fiestas.

Otra cosa?:Su hermano es Heat, juega en Prominance, pero su hermano le pide a Burn que no la deje jugar, aveces le ase caso y otras no. Padres ricos, la madre nunca esta pues trabaja en EU, y su papa solo esta en las madrugadas que llega a Dormir.

Nombre del OC:Momoko Bunya

Aparencia:Cabello blanco, recogido en una coleta alta con 2 mechones sueltos a cada lado de la cara. suelto seria a mitad de la espalda. un ojo verde y otro rojo. palida, con mejor figura que todas. Alta, usa un vestido blanco tipo kimono pero corto y con unos cortes en los hombros, un choker negro con una cruz. el mo o del vestido tipo kimono es rosa bebe. sandalias japonesas.

Crush(enamoramiento): Suzuno

Escuela:Academia Alien

Nombre Alien (en caso que queras estar): Vicky

Edad:15

Gustos: Leer, nadar, practicar tiros.

Cosas que odia:Que le quieran sacar informacion, su timidez y tartamudeo.

Mejores amigos:Akari, Daniela, Kotone, Equipo Diamond Dust, Heat, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tachi, Kiduo, Haruna,

Rivales (gente que odia): Burn y Nepper (se tipo burlan de su timides y siempre se desesperan con ella)

Materia favorita: Danza

Materia que odia: Ciencia

Blackberry? (cel para que pueda chatear durante clases) Blanco

Comportamiento:DEMASIADO timida, honesta y de confiasa.

Otra cosa?: En la banca de Diamond Dust pero es mas una porrista. Papas ricos y mimadores. Tiene una hermana menor tambien con cabello blanco pero rizado y ojos verdes.

Nombre del OC: Kotone Akatsuka

Aparencia: Blanca, cabello rosado bebe, ondulado y hasta las rodillas, ojos lilas, estatura normal, plana. Ropa, blusa polo rosada, shorts de mezclilla, calcetas blancas con tenis rojos, diadema negra.

Crush(enamoramiento): Nepper

Escuela: Academia Alien

Nombre Alien (en caso que queras estar): Cotton

Edad: 17

Gustos: Jugar soccer, hacer deportes, ver television y jugar videojuegos. Un poco Tomboy

Cosas que odia:Faldas, vestidos, joyeria, tacones, que le digan ni o.

Mejores amigos: Momoko, Daniela, Akari, Equipo Prominance.

Rivales (gente que odia): Equipo Diamond Dust y Genesis, menos a Momoko.

Materia favorita: Deporte

Materia que odia: Danza

Blackberry? (cel para que pueda chatear durante clases) Rojo

Comportamiento:Se enoja facilmente, poco temparamente, orgullosa, si le caes mal te lo ara saber.

Otra cosa?:Es del quipo Primance, pero Burn siempre la deja en la banca por que Nepper le pide. Padres clase media y mama supe femenina asi que siempre se siente con ella por ser tan tomboy.

Nombre del OC: Daniela Mazuka

Aparencia: Morena clara, cabello rizado,cafe con tonos almendrosos, y el largo es a unos centimentos arriba del trasero. Ojos grandes y muy brillantes, color almendra, con pesta as negras y cortas. Alta, con un poco mas de lo normal en tama o de busto, delgada.  
>Blusa morada de tirantes y con volados. jeans oscuros y sandalias beige con piedras rosas y doradas, usa diadema blanca y un rosario de oro.<p>

Crush(enamoramiento): Heat

Escuela: Academia Alien

Nombre Alien (en caso que queras estar): Choco

Edad: 16

Gustos:Leer, cantar, musica, bailar, nadar, salir de compras

Cosas que odia: Mentiras (hasta las de broma) que se burlen por que le gusta leer y que sea porrista.

Mejores amigos: Momoko, Akari, Kotone, Nepper, Heat, Burn, Suzuno, Hiroto, Fuduo, Midorikawa, Tsunami, Tachimika, Rihonne., la de broches amarillos

Rivales (gente que odia): Clara, Endou.

Materia favorita:Lectura

Materia que odia: Historia

Blackberry? (cel para que pueda chatear durante clases) Morado y Torch.

Comportamiento: Distraida, cari osa, timida, se averguenza facilmente, nerviosa, chistosa, animada.

Otra cosa?:Es porrista, sus padres son 2 magnates due os de una compa ia famosa. 


	3. Amor Secreto

Este es el primer cap con solo mis OCs para que se puedan dar una idea. Por cierto, algunas se podrian cambiar a la academia alien por favor? son casi todas en Raimon O_O, La Academia es mas cara por que tiene dormitorios, y abarca todo la cuadra por lo mismo. Todas "porristas" entonces?

No me pertenecen Inazuma Eleven ni Blackberry (lo mencione en el cap anterior y lo volvere a hacer) solo me pertenecen mis OC, Akari, Momoko, Kotone y Daniela (soy yo :3)

Ahora si sin m s, les dejo el primer cap.

Colegiala Enamorada

Amor secreto

Daniela s PoV

-Bueno chicos, como hoy se han portado tan bien, los dejare salir al receso m s temprano, asi que tendran toda una hora en lugar de media, ya pueden irse- Nos dijo la maestra de matematicas.

Daniela: olle ya salimos al recreo nosotros!  
>Hikari: awww :( no es justo, su maestra de mate siempre los deja salir temprano :(<br>Daniela: lol, lo se, es que Akari contesta todo y terminamos m s rapido Hikari: Odio esa Zorra D:  
>Daniela: O_O por que?<br>Hikari: SE que le echo el ojo a mi Ichinose :(  
>Daniela: Solo le ayudo a recoger sus libros, tranqui Kyuce!<br>Hikari: -.-... ya vete al receso, te espera esa zorra.

Hikari is offline

Bloquie el black y me pare, tome mi cartera y sali del salon, donde me esperaban Akari, Momoko, Kotone y Ulvida, la cual tenia una batalla de miradas con Akari.

-Chicas paren- En cuanto dije eso se jiraron y caminaron en caminos opuestos. A Momoko, Kotone y a mi nos aparecio una gotita en la nuca tipo anime.  
>- Burn-sama ya se decidira entre ellas dos?- Pregunto Kotone al aire.<br>-E-ese pa-patan...- susurro Momoko a la mencion del pelirojo.  
>-Chicas, quede con mis amigos de Raimon para comer en ese restauran Italiano cercas de aqui. Quieren venir?- les informe a mis amigas.<br>-N-no lo se... N-no los co-conosno que di-digamos- Tartamudeo Momoko y un rubor aparecia en sus mejillas. Kotone suspiro pesadamentee a esto.  
>-Intentalo, Momo, tal vez asi agas m s amigos- Le aconsejo Kotone. Siguieron hablando pero ya no las escuche.<br>Delante de nosotras pasaron Nepper, Nagumo y... Heat-kun, este jiro su cabeza un poco y al verme se ruborizo, jiro rapidamente su cabeza de nuevo y sus amigos lo notaron, se jiraron y al vernos vieron la razon de la verguenza de su amigo, se encaminaron a nosotras pero como seguiamos afuera del salon, yo con la pared a mi espalda y ellas dandoles la espalda no se dieron cuenta.  
>-Dani-chan- Dijo Nagumo con su sonrisa tan caracteristica de el, se metio entre mis amigas para poder darme un abrazo y besarme la mejilla exagerando el saludo afectuoso. El ce o de Heat se fruncio a esto.<br>-Olle Nagumo, se te esta pasando la mano- le amenazo Heat. Burn empezo a reir y se separo de mi.  
>-Alguien esta celoso~- Dijeron Kotone y Burn a la vez. Heat se ruborizo y nos dio la espalda con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.<br>-Ya chicos- Lo defendi sonrojandome igualmente.  
>-I-idiota- dijo enojada Momoko dirijiendose a Burn.<br>-So-solo p-por q-que s-si se ha-hablar - Tartamudeo Burn imitando a Momoko, la cual se fue no sin antes darle un pisoton al ojiambar, y con las suelas de madera de sus zapatos japoneses el dolor era m s que el que un zapato normal provocaria.  
>-AHH! HIJA DE TU PUTISIMA MADRE!- blasfemio Nagumo en dolor mientras se sobaba el pie.<br>-jajajajajaj- los demas empezamos a reir, siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos.

Mi estomago gru o por el hambre y me ruborize por esto. Heat me miro curioso.  
>- Hambre? Si quieres vamos a la cafeteria- Me invito Heat, me ruborize y asenti.<p>

Kuromi s PoV

-Kuromi Kiyoto... se te intercambiara con Midorikawa de 3 de prepa, por favor recoje tus cosas del casillero, al salir entregaras tu llave, al entrar a Academia Alien, ve directo a Direccion y te daran tu llave del dormitorio si deseas quedarte a dormir en el, si no, se te dara la llave de un casillero- Informo la directora que acababa de entrar a nuestro salon, impactandonos a todos, m s a mi claro.  
>-Noooooo- Se quejaron mis compa eros, sonrei un poco algo raro de mi, pero esto era la despedida de ser compa eros.<br>-Adios chicos!- Me despedi y sali por mis cosas.

Ya en los pasillos de la Academia Alien

Decidi por el dormitorio, me informaron que mis vecinos serian una Momoko Bunya, que recuerdo por el nombre de Withcy, juega con Diamond Dust pero solo de suplente como defensa, del otro lado tengo a Akari Atshushi, la zorra de la academia como le dice Hikari. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos totalmente perdida me encontre con Midorikawa, mi amor secreto, nadie sabe que me gusta ni nada, de echo finjo odiarlo.

-Oh! am... Kuromi verdad?- yo solo asenti tratando de ocultar mis nervios y el sonrojo que se formaba lentamente en mis mejillas - Es un placer verte fuera de la cancha, eres una porrista exelente- ((AN: PUede ser porrista, Ane?)) movi mi cabello con mi mano libre para mover mi fleco intentando ocultar mi robor.  
>-eh... gracias, tambien es un placer conocerte fuera de la cancha, eres un buen lider- Le devolvi el cumplido y el se roborizo y sonrio timidamente.<br>-etto... gracias Kuromi, nos vemos luego?- mi sonrojo se hacia mas claro asi que asenti rapidamente para poder seguir mi camino sin temor a que se notaran mis sentimientos.  
>-Que bueno, adios!- Se despidio y se marcho.<p>

Segui caminando totalmente perdida, por mi choque con Mido-kun me...espera, Mido-kun? en que stoy pensando? apenas nos conocemos... Como no vei por tonde caminaba choque con alguien m s pero esta vez fuerte haciendonos caer.

-L-lo siento ta-tanto! - Escuche una timida voz conocida disculparse, mire enfrente de mi para ver quien era el estupido que me iso caer lista para gritarle cuando me encontre con un par de ojos muy peculiares - Ku-Kuromi-sama? lo si-siento ta-tanto es solo que es-estaba corriendo si-sin ver a do-donde iva y... -alze mi mano en se a que se detuviera.  
>-tranquila Momoko-san, no paso nada, de echo eres mi venica de dormitorio, podrias guiarme? estoy un tanto perdida- le interrumpi, ella asintio rapidamente y me ayudo con mi bolsa de libratas, mientras yo cargama la de libros. Caminabamos en silencio cuando note que tenia lagrimas ya secas en sus mejillas.<br>- Por que llorabas?- le pregunte sorprendida.  
>-B-burn...- susurro.<br>- Termino contigo o algo?- le pregunte curiosa, se sonrojo del color m s rojo que haya visto en mi vida.  
>-Yo e-etto... pu-puedo e-explicar - No se le entendia nada pues estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.<br>-Tranqui, no necesitas decirme nada, ni amigas somos, lo siento por preguntar- cuando termine de hablar ya estabamos enfrente de mi habitacion, tome mi llave y abri, Momoko me entrgo mi bolsa y se fue en paso apresurado.

Akari's PoV

Maldita Ulvida, no se saldra con la suya, Burn es mio!

-Akari-chan- Me jire a la mencion de mi nombre perdiendo toda la furia que tenia.  
>- Si nii-san?- Mi hermano tenia a Daniela a un lado de el, ella comia un cupcake y me sonrio dulzemente, espero el dia que se convierta en mi cu ada con ansias.<br>- Iras con Dani-chan a comer en ese restaurante con eses de Raimon?- Me pregunto, no sonaba molesto asi que le dije la verdad.  
>-Si, de echo si, por?- Le conteste.<br>-Curiosidad, soy tu hermano mayor de todos modos- Me contesto, Daniela como siempre a la mencion de que somos hermanos miro a otro lado incomoda.  
>-De acuerdo nii-san, me prestas a mi cu is?- le pregunte haciendolos sonrojar.<br>-No se de que hablas...- susurro avergonzado, solo rei un poco y camine a hacia Daniela, la tome del brazo y la arrastre lejor de mi hermano.

- Qu-que ocurre Akari-chan? - Me pregunto nerviosa cuando ya estabamos a una distancia segura para que no escuchara.  
>- Sigue mi hermano sin saber de lo mio con Nagu?- Le pregunte seriamente, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.<br>-No tienes nada con Nagu, y no, no sabe lo que segun tu "tienes"- Me respondio con un poco de tono burlon.  
>-Callate, el tambien siente algo por mi, lo se- le casi grito pero logre controlarme. Senti como mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer.<br>-Oh, vamos Akari, no quise lastimarte- me consolo Daniela, me separe de ella rapidamente.  
>-Alejate de mi- le dije y me fui a caminando por los pasillos.<p>

Momoko's PoV

Es tan obvio lo que realmente siento? Faltan 10 minutos para entrar, es la ultima clase, de natacion, siempre es clase libre, me encanta nadar pero odio la clase, siempre Burn tiene que nadar sin camiseta, y eso distrae a muchas... incluyendome.  
>Cuando alfin estaba en los vestidores, habia ya la mitad de las mijeres de la clase, hablaban de lo mucho que esperan esta clase por ver a tal chico sin camisa, muchas a Nagumo, otras a Hiroto, otras a Nepper y Heat, pero Daniela y Kotone se asegura de hacerles saber lo que piensan.<br>Me cambie rapidamente en el traje de ba o completo que tengo, es rojo, mi color favorito. Daniela tenia su traje completo morado, Kotone un bikini rosa con puntos blancos, Akari un bikini negro, Kuromi tenia un traje blanco con azul.  
>Ya adentro de la picina estabamos solamente flotando hablando de tonterias, Kuromi estaba con nosotras, Akari la reto a ver quien era m s rapida y Kuromi accepto el reto.<br>A lo lejor vi a Suzuno discutiendo con Nagumo el cual ya estaba echando fuego, listo para tirar el primer golpe, pero sus mejores amigos, Heat y Nepper, lo detuvieron y lo intentaron calmar, Heat le pidio a Suzuno algo y este solo se salio de la picina, me sali yo tambien y camine hacie el.

- Que ocurrio Suzu-kun?- Con el nunca tartamudeo pues a sido mi mejor amigo desde el primer a o de kindergarden.  
>-Estaban hablando de chicas y saliste en la conversacion, empezaron a pues... "Zorreate" y te defendi y se enojo diciendome que no eres de mi propiedad como para defenderte, yo dije que no eres de propiedad de nadie y el dijo algo que eras suya y pues por el estilo- cuando me termino de contar jire mi cabeza hacia Nagumo, el me veia con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, me ruborize y me jire.<p>

Ya en la Salida

-A-adios chicas- Me despedi de mis amigas, camine junto Kuromi a nuestras habitaciones pues somos vecinas, ya nos estabamos haciendo amigas, nos sorpendimos al ver a Nagumo esperandome en la puerta de mi habitacion. Kuromi me golpeo el constado con su codo con complicidad y se metio a su habitacion.

- En qu-que te pu-puedo ayudar?- Le pregunte nerviosamente al pelirojo, el solo se alo a mi puerta, me movio a un lado para que pudiera abrir. En cuando cerre la puerta detras de el se jiro y me tomo de la cintura acorrandome entre la puerta y su cuerpo.  
>-Na-Nagumo- gemi su nombre al solo sentir todo su cuerpo tan presionado al mio. Me quito mi gargantilla para poder mordisquiar libremente mi cuello.<br>-Me dolio el pisoton de hoy, alguien me las tendra que pagar- Me susurro seductivamente a la ojera,me tomo de las piernas y las subio, por instito las cerre alrededor de su cintura, la posicion me era super incomoda pues solo traia mi vestido tipo kimono.  
>-Na-Nagu-kun... po-podemos de-dejar esto pa-para luego? Qu-quiero co-comer algo...- le implore entre gemidos. Me solto y se separo de mi lentamente.<br>-De acuerdo... Me das algo a mi tambien? tengo hambre- Me pidio con ojos de cachorro, le tome las manos y le sonrei.  
>-Te are tu fa-favorito, filete con patatas - le dije y el me sonrio al darse cuenta que tartamudeo menos cuando hablamos tranquilamente.<br>-Gracias- Me dijo y me tomo la cara entre sus manos y me acerco, besandome dulzemente peero con si siempre llama de pasion presente.  
>-De-de nada - Le dije avergonzada.<p>

Empece a cocinar pensando con culpalidad que como era posible que tuvieramos este romance secreto cuando a una de mis mejores amigas lo ama tanto.  
>Senti un par de brazos rodear mi cintura y algo que se recargaba en mi hombro junto una repiracion, era Nagumo descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.<p>

-Se lo que piensas, y no te sientas asi, no es tu culpa que yo te quiera a ti, y que tu me quieras ami- Me susurro consolandome.  
>-Es solo que... es de mis me-mejores amigas - Suspire pesadamente.<br>-se olvidara de mi, cuando note que el sentimiento no es mutuo, se rendira- Me volvio a consolar, estavez me convencio y asenti con una sonrisa segura en mis labios, me beso rapidamente la mejilla y se sento en la barra de la cocina observandome.

Hikari s PoV

Estabamos todos los amigos de Reimon y Academia Alien juntos, algo que para nuestros directores seria ilegal. Yo compartia un gran pedido de spagueti con mi adorable novio Ichinose, cada tanto suspiraba al solo recordar que el sentia lo mismo que yo.  
>Akari miraba como nos asiamos mimos y eso me hacia enfurecer.<p>

- Es mio perra! - le espete, ella abrio sorpendida sus ojos y se enojo.  
>-ni me gusta loca- me speto devuelta -entonces que vez- le espete de nuevo, mi black vibro y vi quien era<p>

Daniela: Le gustaria estar asi como tu con Ichinose pero con Nagumo, es por eso que te ve asi

Mire a Daniela y ella tenia su black a un lado de ella.

-Cari o, calmate- me dijo Ichinose, al sentir sus manos en mis hombros me calme de inmediato.  
>-Claro- Le dijetotalmente calmada connun sonrojo en mis mejillas<p>

-Midorikawa! Yo queria el helado de vainilla- lloriquiaba Kamali mientras le daba peque os golpes al mencionado -lo siento Kami-chan, es que solo quedaba este helado- se disculpaba el moreno sin dejar de tomar su helado.  
>-Yo te busco uno luego si?- le consolo Handa a Kamali, ella se sonrojo y se calmo -No es necesario- susurro, Handa le deio un beso en la mejilla -Pero quiero hacerlo- Le respondio, el sonrojo de Kamali se pronuncio m s<p>

Lirio y Kazemaru se miraban pero al ver que se descubrian se sonrojaban y regresaban su miradas a la comida, y esta accion se repetia como un ciclo.  
>Hiroto le hacia cumplidos a Miyoko y esta se ruborizaba y susurrba un "gracias" o "igualmente" cuando Hiroto se jiraba a hablar Daniela, Miyoko se le le quedaba viendo dulzemente, luego pintaba el menu de ni os que pidio, tan seria que es aveces...<br>Sefi y Tachimukai se ruborizaban al solo estar al lado de otro asi que no pasaba mucho con ellos dos.  
>Mio charlaba con Fubuki, aunque ella hacia la mayoria de la platica.<br>Kotone coqueteaba con Nepper y este le hacia ojos.  
>Daniela solo observava como todos sus amigos tenian sus parejas, le hubiera gustado que Heat hubiera ido.<p>

Fin del 1 cap

Espero que les guste al final quise presentar a todos, hubiera terminado ayer pero me mami me castigo la compu por todo ese dia y le prometi que no la usaria =(, y soy de palabra, estuve sola con la lap en la habitacion y solo vi la television =)

Tratare de subir el proximo m s rapido y esta habiendo problemas entre 2 de mis OC =P esque Momoko me recuerda a Suzuno y Akari a Nagumo asi que estoy pensando en intercambiar sus cruches para que se parescan a la pareja yaoi =D

piquenle al boton de abajo si?

-Daniiela-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Soy una amiga de Daniiela-chan, su hermano mayor instalo un programa que guarda todo lo que sea escrito y nadie sabe que escribe de su familia mas que su mamá, pero ella piensa que escribe cosas inocentes y no quiere defraudar a todos, asi que la continuara en libreta y yo las pasare a computadora.

Asi que los capítulos tardaran mas de lo planeado

-amiga de Daniiela-chan


End file.
